Love in the Barrow Downs
by Orangeblossom-Foxburr
Summary: Hobbits! ... Now let the fun begin!" The hobbits have a bit of light-hearted fun, after the horror of the barrow.


Title: Love in the Barrow Downs.

Author: Evil Lil' Hobbit

Pairing: Frodo/Sam, mainly, but does have some Merry/Pippin

Rating: R

Summary: "Hobbits! ... Now let the fun begin!" The hobbits have a bit of light-hearted fun, after the horror of the barrow.

Warnings: Incest in minor detail (ie cousin/cousin).

Disclaimer: Every thing in this story was invented by J.R.R Tolkien... except, of course, for the sex. Even so... nobody pays me for writing that.

Setting: It is set in the barrow-downs after Tom Bombadil (he isn't actually in this) rescues the hobbit and leaves them to run naked in the grass.

Author's Notes: No Bombadil in this... just references to him and use of his lyrics... Yes, that's where I got my summary from...

In other news, another lame title, and, yes, once again, I am writing about hobbits. (You'd understand if you've read any of my other stories.)

Feedback: Is craved!

* * *

After Tom Bombadil had departed to collect their things, the hobbits finally began to relax again. Frodo, whom was the only one who still had his clothes sat down atop the hill on the grass. Merry and Pippin decided to go further down into the glen to explore, but Sam didn't feel like running around, and so stayed with Frodo.

Frodo and Sam watched with amusement as Merry and Pippin made a game of chasing each other, which ended abruptly when Merry caught Pippin, threw him to the ground, pinning him there and beginning to tickle him. Pippin's joyful squeals travelled up the hill to where Sam and Frodo sat. Sam soon tired of watching the others and flopped back onto the grass with a sigh, Frodo smiled and followed suit, delighting at the touch of the grass against what skin he had that was bare. He glanced at Sam, who had his eyes closed and seemed about ready to have a doze. Frodo thought that a good idea, but when he closed his eyes he shivered as a chill spread through him.

"Are you cold, Mr. Frodo?" a concerned sounding Sam asked, apparently he wasn't as ready for a doze as Frodo had thought.

"Yes, a bit," Frodo replied softly as he rolled over, facing his back to Sam.

"Well, I don't have any blankets or warm clothes, but there is another way I could try and warm you..." Sam muttered, and Frodo felt Sam's strong, tanned arms wrap around him and pull him close to Sam's bare body. As embarrassing as this was for Frodo, the moment Sam had touched him, his chill had disappeared. He now felt safe and warm. He rolled over and embraced Sam in turn, hugging as close to his gardener as he could, curling around Sam's somewhat large stomach.

"How's that?" Sam murmured, his voice low and comforting.

"Better, much better," Frodo nodded, nuzzling his face against Sam's shoulder.

Frodo felt his eyelids droop, and Sam must have noticed, because he bent and whispered into Frodo's ear.

"Sleep, Mr. Frodo, I'll take care of you." As Sam whispered his warm breath blew against Frodo's skin and stirred his hair, sending a shiver of a different sort down Frodo's spine.

"I much as I'd love a nap, Sam, I'm afraid I'd never get to sleep," Frodo whispered.

"Then perhaps I can sing you to sleep," Sam mused, and with that began singing softly in Frodo's ear, words that only Frodo could hear and Sam's little lullaby did its job, quickly lulling Frodo to sleep.

Frodo awoke to loud cries coming from down the hill where Merry and Pippin were.

"Merry, Pippin!" Frodo exclaimed, sitting bolt upright.

"They're fine, Mr. Frodo, better than fine," Sam's voice told him, it was then Frodo noticed Sam was no longer beside him. He spotted Sam sitting just over the crest of the hill. "They're... well, come see."

Frodo crawled over to Sam's side, and looked down into the gully, trying to see Merry and Pippin.

"They're over there," Sam pointed. Frodo stared slack jawed as his eyes finally fell on Merry and Pippin. They were enveloped in each other's arms, legs entangled, their bodies pressing together, both rising and falling, their lips forever interlocked.

"They're not... are they?" Frodo asked quietly. Sam nodded, and they both returned their attention to Merry and Pippin.

"They've been at it for awhile, I've been watching them," Sam added guiltily.

"It's kind of hard not to," Frodo whispered reassuringly. "They aren't exactly shy about what they're doing."

"I think it's lovely," Sam murmured, blushing, and looking down at his hands, which were crossed neatly in his lap. Frodo, curious, turned and looked at Sam. "Them being able to so freely express their feelings for each other." Frodo could have sworn Sam had shot him a furtive look. Frodo shivered again.

"Are you cold, again, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked doubtfully. Frodo nodded, and Sam pulled him close again.

"You know that would be as good a way as any to keep warm," Frodo stated matter-of-factly, as calmly as if he were merely commenting on the weather, inclining his head towards his cousins.

"What? Oh... you mean-?" Sam's voice shook slightly. Frodo nodded as he looked up at Sam. His breath stilled as one of Sam's hands brushed his face, running a thumb over his lips, and finger's through his hair. Sam's other hand lazily fiddled with the buttons on Frodo's shirt.

"Would you make love to me, Samwise?" Frodo asked quietly, laying his head back on Sam's shoulder.

"I would if that was what you wanted, Mr. Frodo," Sam's cheeks flushed slightly.

"That is what I want, very much so," Frodo looked seriously at Sam.

"You mean... here, now, just like Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin?" Sam seemed shocked. Frodo nodded and leaned forward, his lips gently brushing Sam's. When he pulled away there was a complete silence, except for the occasional sound from Merry and Pippin. Frodo sighed, thinking he had just offended Sam, and made to pull away.

"We'd have to move back a bit so no one would see us..." Sam whispered thoughtfully. Frodo paused, unsure if he had heard correctly. He faced the now smiling Sam. "Well, we don't want anyone to see, do we? I think we are both more conservative in such things, than Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin."

Frodo smiled broadly, and crawled further back up the hill, towards the barrow, but not to close. Frodo lay himself back on the grass and waited for Sam to join him. When Sam reached his master's side he crouched beside him. Having done so, Sam started with the buttons on Frodo's shirt.

"Will you kiss me?" Frodo asked, again his voice quiet. Sam didn't answer, but instead pressed his lips to Frodo's, whose mouth opened, to let Sam's tongue enter, which it did, twining with his master's. Sam deftly removed Frodo's shirt, sitting back a bit to fold it and place it carefully aside. Frodo let out a slight giggle, a combination of amusement at Sam's behaviour and the sensation caused as the grass tickled his bare back. Sam gently stroked his master's bare chest.

"I'm sorry, I just... love being near you, feeling you..." Sam muttered, sounding self-conscious.

"Then feel me, feel me until your heart is content," Frodo whispered, somewhat breathlessly.

Sam nodded and began to unfasten the buttons on Frodo's pants.

"Um, it would be most appreciated if you could lift your hips, so I can get these off you," Sam whispered to Frodo, tugging gently at Frodo's pants.

"Of course," Frodo lifted his hips as requested and Sam carefully slid Frodo's pants off. Sam folded the pants, before tenderly placing them with Frodo's shirt and waistcoat, which Frodo had discarded when they first came out from the barrow. Frodo now lay naked before Sam, and Sam could not help staring.

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Frodo, but this I must say," Sam murmured. "You are by far the most lovely thing I have ever laid eyes on..." Sam seemed surprised at his own daring.

"You don't think I'm to pale?" Frodo asked, realising the full reality of being naked in front of Sam, and blushing heavily.

"Not at all, I just think you are beautiful," Sam smiled, straddling Frodo and kissing his way down Frodo's neck, chest and stomach. When he reached Frodo's hip, he paused and looked up into Frodo's face.

"Yes, Sam, you may continue," Frodo said, correctly interpreting Sam's expression. Sam bashfully lowed his mouth down over Frodo. Frodo gasped with astonishment. Sam slowly moved his mouth up and down, caressing with his tongue.

"Where on Middle Earth did you learn such things, Samwise Gamgee?" Frodo gasped, as Sam pulled away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"No where, I just..." Sam said, grinning sheepishly.

"No matter, just, please, Sam!" Frodo begged, Sam's little exploits leaving him aching with desire.

Sam readily obeyed his master's request, seeming quite eager. Frodo laughed again at Sam's behaviour, as well as with excitement. Sam knelt before gently spreading Frodo's legs, with his hand's, wide enough apart for him to slide between them. He held onto Frodo's hips to steady his master, before entering him.

Frodo moaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain, lifting his hips towards Sam's. When Frodo finally sank back to the earth, Sam began to move slowly. It wasn't long before all feelings of pain were replaced with a single feeling of immense pleasure. Sam drew Frodo up into a tight embrace and Frodo spoke muffled endearments to the nape of Sam's neck.

"Sam," Frodo moaned, loudly, thrusting upwards with his hips again, as he neared his completion.

"Shush, Mr. Frodo," Sam replied, pressing his lips hard against his master's to stifle their cries as climax seized them both.

Sam withdrew and slumped down next to Frodo, both lying on their backs panting heavily.

"Look at me," Frodo sighed, propping himself up with his elbows, examining his bare stomach and chest. "I'm a complete mess." Sam begged to differ, Frodo was always beautiful in his eyes, but never the less reached for Frodo's clothes and searched in the pockets.

"Here, Mr. Frodo," Sam said triumphantly, handing him a handkerchief, which Frodo used to quickly clean himself up. Once Frodo was clean, he and Sam lay in silence, waiting for their hearts to stop pounding.

"Hug me, Sam," Frodo asked, at length, there was no command in his tone, it was purely a request. To which Sam enthusiastically complied. Frodo rolled to his side and Sam hugged him from behind.

"Are you cold again, Mr. Frodo?" Sam teased, wiping sweat from Frodo's brow. Frodo smiled, which gladdened Sam's heart, as it had been a very long time since he had seen his master truly smile.

"Do I still need an excuse for wanting you to hug me?" Frodo sighed wearily.

"Not at all, Mr. Frodo," Sam shook his head fervently. "You never did..."

Sam perceived his masters slow breathing and realised he had fallen asleep, and so decided to join him. Sam was sound asleep from the very moment his eyes had drifted shut.

That was how Merry and Pippin found them a short time later. They wandered up the hill hand-in-hand, only to be greeted by the sight of Frodo and Sam curled up, naked, together, Frodo's clothes still some way away.

"Well, isn't that the cutest thing you ever seen?" Pippin whispered, his voice full of amusement.

"Nearly as cute as you, my dear," Merry snorted, earning him an elbow in the ribs. "Ow, shall we wake and embarrass them, or leave that to Tom Bombadil?"

"Now, we mustn't be mean, cousin," Pippin chided. "Yet, we best wake them..."

Merry nodded and began skipping around the two napping hobbits singing loudly, from the words of Bombadil:

"Wake now my merry lads! Wake and hear me calling!

Warm now be heart and limb! The cold stone is fallen;

Dark door is standing wide; dead hand is broken.

Night under Night is flown, and the Gate is open!"

Pippin laughed and clapped as Merry skipped and danced, singing all the while, and together they were loud enough to rouse their companions. Sam and Frodo sat up and, though Sam was blushing slightly as he gazed over his fellow hobbits, they both seemed unfazed by their presence.

"Was your sleep restful, cousin Frodo?" Pippin laughed.

"Indeed," Frodo inclined his head slightly to his cousins.

"And what of you, master Samwise?" Merry sniggered, continuing to skip about them.

"I feel most invigorated," Sam blushed, placing his hand on Frodo's knee, and squeezing slightly. Frodo smiled modestly.

"Where are your clothes, cousin Frodo?" Pippin asked naively. "Why are you not wearing them?"

"I sought to feel the sun shine on me and the grass brush against my back as I lay, so I removed them," Frodo answered simply.

Both Frodo's cousins laughed haughtily. Merry having stopped skipping and was now standing together with Pippin.

"And how have you been amusing yourselves?" Frodo asked shrewdly, shifting a smidgen closer to Sam, who wrapped an arm about his shoulders. His cousins fell silent instantly.

"We've just been exploring," Merry informed them.

"Exploring where?" Frodo quizzed, not satisfied with the reply.

"Down there, in the gully," Pippin countered.

"Hmm, well you didn't get very far, did you?" It was now Frodo's voice that rang with amusement. "Exploring wise, I- we know you got very far with... other things."

Pippin and Merry both looked like deer caught in car headlights.

"I-how-we were just-we thought you were asleep," Merry spluttered, appearing flustered.

"Like Sam said to me earlier..." Frodo began, but Sam cut him off.

"We are both more conservative in such things, than you, Masters Meriadoc and Peregrin." Sam smiled. "Sorry, Mr. Frodo," He added, guiltily in under tone.

"Not at all, Sam," Frodo grinned broadly, giving Sam's hand a encouraging squeeze. Not minding in the slightest that Sam had hinted on their activities. "Now, we shall have no more talk of such things. Sam and I shall not speak of your little indiscretion, and you shall do us the same courtesy, agreed?"

"Agreed!" chorused the other three hobbits.

"Good. Now, I think I hear singing, Tom Bombadil returns," Frodo declared.

"Wait!" Pippin exclaimed as Frodo got up to redress. "If we are to do you the same courtesy, does that mean you-?"

"Pippin!" Merry snapped, elbowing him hard in the ribs.

"Well, they know about us, I think we should know as much about them!" Pippin whined, rubbing the sore spot on his side, where Merry had elbowed him.

"Sam?" Frodo looked questioningly at his companion. Sam blushed and looked away, but nodded obviously. "Yes, Pippin, we did."

"Whoo hoo!" Pippin wolf whistled, only to be tackled by Merry and the two rolled down the slope together.

Frodo and Sam laughed as they ran down after them, and together the four hobbits happily greeted Tom Bombadil, whom had brought their clothes and found their ponies.

The End!


End file.
